The Right time
by Floraldoo
Summary: After everyone finding out about Lucas's past, Maya is the only one to stay truly loyal. What will this mean for them? Lucaya fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Maya's PoV

It was always hard for me to feel emotions, I never liked to show them or become weak. Becoming best friends with Riley was hard enough, but this would be even harder.

Lucas' PoV

After moving from Texas I doubted I would make my friends with my violent past, so I changed myself to become a better person. I didn't know all my friends would find out about my past, everyone seems to treat me differently now, everyone but Maya.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Im so thankful for everyone who has followed this fanfic. Please leave review and suggestions so that I can include all of your ideas. This is the first fanfic I've ever wrote and so I'm really excited.- Floraldoo -_**

Maya's PoV

As usual I went to the Mathews' apartment to pick up Riley on the way to school. " 'sup losers," I greeted them, and Topanga offered me breakfast, I was tempted but my mom was going into work later today so she had time to get me some cereal, it was nowhere near as nice as Topanga's pancakes though.

After Riley had finished her breakfast we walked down to the subway, she was acting really unusual, weirder than her normal goofy self. I asked her what was up but her reply was simply " I'm just enjoying life, looking at the posotives, never the negatives."

Walking into history a cold chill ran down my back, Lucas would stop staring at me I could feel it. I didn't want to look at him, I knew he was going through a rough time with our friendship group, I didn't want to make it any worse. Farkle and Riley kept exchanging glances then looking at Lucas and I.

Lucas' PoV

What was she thinking. I tried to make eye contact but it seemed like she was the only one not staring at me. I blame Zay for coming to this school and ruining my chances of changing for the better.

"Maya, wait up!" I called after her when history had finished.

"Hey huckleberry" she replied the awful Texas accent I had grew quite fond of.

"You mind if I hang around with you today?" I ask trying not to sound too desperate.

"Sure but wouldn't you rather be with the ray of sunshine or the genius?".

"Well I was just going to ask you, do they seem a bit odd to you, I mean they haven't said a word to me all day!"

" Is ranger Rick feeling abandoned, because we wouldn't want that" she said in a patronising way, "come on let's have lunch. Riley went off with Farkle anyway, sloppy joe or chicken pot pie" she asked. Of course I went for sloppy joe.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi, so I'm trying to make these chapters a little longer because they seem really short. I hope your enjoying the story, I know it's starting quite slow but there will start to be some better Lucaya moments. -floraldoo-**_

Lucas' PoV

It had been a week since Riley and Farkle had talked to me. Maya was being surprisingly supportive, I'd never seen this in her before, it was nice.

After history she waited for me so that we could go for lunch.

It was mashed potato today, ugh it was horrid!

"Apple or Orange juice" she asked before we sat down. Like she needed to ask.

"Apple please" I answered.

"If thats what all you Texans like to drink then ok"she replied with a Texan drawl. She liked teasing me, I could tell, but then again I liked her teasing me.

When school had finished we went to my house as we walked I started to get really nervous. My mum sometimes tells maya things that I wish she wouldn't and its really embarrassing

Maya's PoV

I was so excited, we were going to Lucas's house. I loved his mom, Cathy, she was so down to earth and like a second mom to me, plus I always found out some secrets. Last time I learnt that he had a nick name for me, other than a short stack of pancakes, apparently I'm his 'blonde beauty', just the name gives me a funny feeling, one I've never felt before.

It wasn't a long walk, so after 5 minutes talking about life we reached his door. Cathy must have been expecting us because before we had a chance to knock, the door flung open.

"Hello Maya, how are you today?" She asked, practically ignoring her own son.

"I'm good thanks for asking mom!" Lucas replied. He was always like this with Cathy, he was jealous of how close his mom and I was.

We went upstairs to finish a chemistry assignment, I wasn't the best at chemistry because I never listened in class, the teacher Ms Vaull was so dull. Riley would usually help me but because I was with Lucas so much she seemed to stay with Farkle and Zay. I knew Lucas was good and chemistry and we did sit next to each other in the lesson so he would do.

Lucas's PoV

"So, question one, Why are hydrogen and potassium attracted to each other even though their properties are very different" I read, realising what it said a few seconds later. Maya just looked at me in silence, I didn't know what to say.

"I'm not too sure about this question" she replied cautiously

" Well didn't we learn that opposites attract" I quickly replied, not wanting to make this any more awkward.

"Well isn't it a good job our little huckleberry listens in class" she teased. We continued with the rest of work until my mom called us down for dinner.

Maya's PoV

Down we went for dinner, I couldn't stop thinking about how weirdly Lucas reacted about that chemistry question, I mean I didn't know how to react either but he's usually much more cool in circumstances like this.

Mac and cheese, my favourite, Cathy's was the best, but like Riley Lucas put ketchup on his. I just don't understand, it's disgusting! Sometimes them two seemed so similar, I felt I was just left with Farkle, but this feud had showed me that maybe their relationship was in danger, and I knew I had to be there for him.


	4. Authors note

I'm moving this story onto watt pad from now on

Please follow my watt pad it's floraldoo

im also going to have some more Gmw fanfic a on there


End file.
